If the shoe fits
by JustAnotherGhost73
Summary: Just a funny little story I wrote for an english assingment. Cinderella from the glass slippers P.O.V  first fanfic :D  oneshot


A/N: Hi! ok so, again, I wrote this story as an assaingment in english class, and that was a while ago and this was just sitting on my computer. Seeing as i've never published anything on , i thought i might as well go for it! Oh also, if you're an instense Cinderella fan, and i get some details wrong, try not to flame...ok? OK AWSOME! :D

EDIT: sorry about the spacing..or maybe not? The document editing things kinda messed up. In the edit thing it shows that i've spaced everything out, but when i click on it normally everythings smushed together? hopefully it's just me and you're reading a nice, spaced out version :) If not...then i tried.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Cinderella.**

I can see the lights; we're almost at the ball! I'm so excited, and I think the girl is too because she keeps tapping me against the carriage  
>floor. What was her name again? Cinderbella? Cindertella? Oh well, I'll just call her Cindy.<p>

Wait- why are we stopping? Are we-WE'RE HERE! I can hear the music already! All those huge gowns made of the best silk...and look at the shoes! Nothing as great as me of course…but I must say I'm impressed. Now, seeing as I am a glass slipper (_**The **_glass slipper actually) it has been my lifelong dream to dance at a ball like this. I love dancing! I was made for it…literally.

The huge wooden doors are opened and we're inside. Whoa, this place is huge! This guy must be loaded. Speaking of the guy…is that him? Pfft who does he think he is prancing around in a crown-HE'S A PRINCE! Cindy what are you waiting for, ask him for a dance! Oh wait…never mind here he comes!

The prince is striding towards us, ignoring the flock of girls trying to get his attention. Nice move Cindy, let him come to you. I mean please, how could he resist dancing with a girl that has shoes like me?

Cindy accepts his outstretched hand. Oh so this is dancing…what a rush! So many steps and twirls, swaying perfectly in time with the music… ok that clock is getting annoying. Could you tone down your chiming? I'm trying to dance he-Cindy why are we stopping? Cindy? Cin-WHERE ARE WE GOING?

No, no, NO! Stop this RIGHT NOW! I DO. NOT. RUN. I am a glass slipper, not some peasants' sneaker! Seriously Cindy I can't stay on much long-AHHHH! I'm flying? I'm flying! FLY-falling? I'M FALLING AHHHH! Urghh…that's going to scratch.

Is that Cindy? Why is she still running? Did she-SHE LEFT? How could she leave me? I am **THE **glass slipper, the best of the best and she just LEFT ME? "Wait! Please wait!" Is that the prince? Hello! Down here! Forget about her, HELP ME!

"What's this?" he asks softy. He must have seen me, I'm saved! He's picking me up; I've never been up so high! At least now I can get a good look at his face, and what a face! Hello handsome! Great looks _and _great taste in shoes? I'm in love!

"You can put in here your highness." That must be his butler…what is he carrying? Is that- A BOX? No don't put me in the box, do not put me in the-they put me in the box.

_The next day…_

I've lost track of how many dirty, fat, stinky, ugly, boney feet that they have tried to force me on today.

You see, yesterday the prince had this simply _wonderful _idea. They would take me to every dishonest girl in the realm, and see if I would fit on their feet. Well this is obviously not working because I was made for Cindy and Cindy only!

Every house we go to I wish with all my might that it will be hers. I'm EXSAUSTED! But does anyone care about my feelings? NO! The carriage is stopping again, that means were at the next house. Although I wouldn't know for sure because I'm stuck in the box! It is kind of comfy though…at least the pillow I'm lying on is velvet.

Someone, I'm assuming the butler, knocks on the door, which is quickly answered. A woman speaks "Hello sir and… your highness! What a pleasant surprise!" Pfft, yeah right, you've probably been waiting all day for this chance. "Please, please, do come in." The voice sounds older… and evil? I don't know what it is but I don't like the sound of this lady.

We enter and the door shuts behind us. Is it just me or is it colder in here than outside? "You remember my daughters Anastasia and Drizella." There's a rustle of skirts as they go to curtsy, followed by some giggling. "Er…yes, how do you do?" HA! He has no idea because he only had eyes for Cindy!

The butler clears his throat "Surely, Madame, you know why we're here?" The evil lady's reply is smug "Yes, I have heard about this shoe, and I am confident that one of my daughters will fit it." Well unless one of your daughters is Cindy, you're going to be disappointed.

The lid is lifted off the box, I can see! The butler picks me up gently and I see the girls...

If those girls are Cindy, then I'm a beach sandal. Prince, wake up! How could you think any one of those, those _things _could be Cindy?

The evil lady snaps her fingers "Come Drizella, we will try you first." The dark haired one sits in the chair and the butler kneels down to put me on her foot. Urghh…might as well get this over with.

OW! Her foot is two sizes too big! "I know it will fit!" She mumbles and she tries to smash her foot in me. No sweetheart, (ow!) no matter how hard you (ow!) try you're not (ow!) going to (OW!) fit!

The butler pulls me off her "I think that's enough." Thank goodness! "Anastasia, if you please." Drizella sighs and gets off the chair, while Anastasia skips over to take her place. Here we go again….

The butler gently slides me on her foot. Wow this girl's foot is tiny! There's no way she'll be able to walk two steps without me falling off.

"I think your foot's too small my dear." Oh good, the butler noticed. "WHAT!" she shrikes "That's impossible! Mother, fix it!" What a brat! She's nothing like Cindy.

The evil lady looks panicky "Perhaps the shoe was stretched by Drizella's foot." Stretched? How can I stretch? I'm made of glass! The Prince looks doubtful "I don't think that's it…"

Anastasia stands up "What do you mean, your Highness? Surely you recognize me? I'm your true love!" Drizella storms over, pushing her sister out of the way "What are you talking about Anastasia? _I'm_ his true love!"

The butler picks me up and backs away "Well we really should be going…" Good, let's get out of here! Maybe Cindy will be at the next house…

"May I try the slipper?" The voice is coming from the stairs. It's soft, and kind…come to think of it, it sounds a lot like-CINDY? Is it really? Could it be-IT IS! The evil lady looks furious "What are you doing down here, you wretched girl! Go back to your room at once!"

Stupid old cow, how dare she! Cindy stands her ground "He said anyone could try." Yeah! You tell her Cindy! "Let her try." The prince has a weird look on his face, maybe he recognizes her?

Cindy sits down in the chair and the butler kneels down to put me on her foot. It's…a…FIT! The butler looks shocked "It fits! My goodness she's the one!"

The prince grins and hugs Cindy "I knew it was you!" Cindy smiles "I'm so glad you found me!"

Awe...true love! But maybe we should take this happy reunion outside. The evil lady's got an axe and I don't think it's for chopping trees... "Guards! GUARDS!" Oh good, the butler noticed.

Running for the carriage, I believe I'm probably the luckiest shoe on the planet! Just thinking of all the balls and parties I'll get to go to! It will hard work but I think I'm up for the challenge. After all, I am _**the **_glass slipper.


End file.
